


Nala's Nightmare

by Eaqueen17stuff



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eaqueen17stuff/pseuds/Eaqueen17stuff
Summary: Nala has a horrible dream about Simba's disappearance, but luckily this time she doesn't have to face the night alone.
Relationships: Nala & Simba (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nala's Nightmare

It was a calm and quiet evening, two lion cubs giggled and chased each other to break the silence in a fashion the residents of the Pridelands were all too familiar with. It was the young prince Simba and his dear friend Nala playing a rather robust game of tag before bedtime. “You’re it!” exclaimed Nala.”Am not!! I’m touching base!” rebuked Simba “More like touching air, you were nowhere near that tree stump and you know it!” countered Nala “Ok,ok look we’ll try something else, I know let's play hide and go seek, you count and I’ll go hide.” insisted Simba “Fine. Doesn’t matter what game we play, I’m still gonna whoop ya.” Laughed Nala “Humph, We’ll just see about that!” barked Simba and with that the golden brown cub turned around and disappeared into the tall grass.

Nala turned around to the tree stump and counted to ten, and when she finished she started her search for Simba, however as soon as she stepped foot into the vast savannah something felt off. Her surroundings grew darker, the air colder and a sense of dread filled her heart. “S-Simba?” Stammered Nala as she said her friend’s name an eerie hissing echo filled the air, “Simba….come out I...I don’t want to play anymore….” Squeaked Nala. As she started walking further into the grass the once soft, cushiony soil turned to rough, gravelly sand beneath her paws.

She wanted to stop but her feet carried her farther and farther away, to a familiar and dreadful place that she knew all too well. “Simba,please come out!!! You win the game OK? Just please stop hiding!!!!” but it was too late she was already there, at the gorge where Simba and Mufasa had died.

With tears in her eyes she went in closer and closer until she finally saw it, there laid mufasa’s body, the once mighty king laid there, limp and lifeless. Nala horrified at the sight turned to run, but then she saw something even worse…..Simba. His little body was on the ground with his skull crushed from the thundering hooves of the wildebeest and blood dripping out his mouth. This was too much for Nala to bear. She collapsed to the ground in grief “I’m sorry Simba...I'm so sorry.” She sobbed nuzzling her late friend on the cheek. Just then she heard a voice “nala…” Nala jumped up ”….Who’s there?” she babbled “It’s me Nala” said the voice louder this time, “Wake up!”

It was at that moment the lioness shot awake, there was no more gorge, no bodies around her, she was back in her den surrounded by her pride with Simba sitting next to her, with a very concerned look on his face. “Nala…” he said in a gentle voice “Are you Ok?” Nala started down at her paws her vision was blurry from the tears that where still in her eyes. It had all just been a dream. “I’m fine.” Nala croaked in a not so convincing tone. “You don’t look fine to me.” said Simba. He examined his wife’s demeanor; from the sight of her shaking paws, and her trembling lips he could immediately tell what was going on. “You had that nightmare again...didn’t you? asked Simba

Nala was ashamed, she knew very well that Simba wasn’t going anywhere he had been back for over a year now and yet the same nightmares that plagued Nala’s mind when she was a cub would resurface again every so often. “It’s nothing.” said Nala “I’m just being stupid.” “Hey, there’s nothing stupid about it, we can’t help the way we feel. It’s ok...I'm here now.” Simba scooted closer to Nala to give her a warm embrace, he too knew all too well what it was like to have thoughts of losing a loved one cause restless nights.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I know you’re back, I know you’re not going anywhere, but I still keep having these terrible dreams, I’m sorry I woke you.” “Nala  mpenzi you’ve got nothing to apologize for, believe me  I know exactly what you’re going through. Just remember you don’t have to go through it alone no matter what I’m here for you.” said Simba as he licked her ears for comfort. 

At that moment Nala felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, she  was still shaken by her nightmare but somehow talking about it made her feel a bit better. Nala nuzzled into Simba’s soft amber mane, sighed “Thank you Simba.” said Nala “Of course my love, anytime.”  soothed  Simba. With that the two lions cuddled up to each other and fell asleep together. Nala’s nightmare was soon forgotten, as Nala knew she had finally found her friend again and this time he was here to stay.


End file.
